Relief's Herald
by Conso Anima
Summary: After Harry Potter defeats Voldemort, Fleur Delacour rises to the occasion to make him stop forcing everything upon himself. In doing so, they both find there's more to it all than a short leave of absence, but a burgeoning romance. AU, Bill and Fleur did not marry, Harry/Fleur
1. Chapter 1: A Juxtaposed View

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As such, this is non-profit...wait, Scientology claims that too? Uh...I receive no money at all for writing this. None. I probably lose some for writing it. And maybe sanity. Wait, that's dark fics, this is fluff! Instead, the pink bunnies swarm me. Do I have to roll for masculinity now, or cuteness overdose?

For the purpose of this story and my sanity at writing, I'll write as if Fleur's mastered her accent. I do like 'Arry though, and it's an easy way to note who's talking in a back-and-forth without 'Fleur said, Harry said, Fleur said, Harry said' bits. It...tires me and my synonyms out to have long conversations where I have to do that.

I could spell out everything about this story right here. But...I preferred to put pen to paper (uh...sorry, keyboard to word processor) on story first, not explanations.

Chapter 1: A Juxtaposed View

Fleur Delacour's grimace was obvious, her allure working in the opposite way of the normal at the moment. Oh, she had things to be happy about. She'd just lived through a major, losing battle. It felt almost Pyrrhic, but it was done. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were no more.

And yet, something tugged at her. But most and weirdest of all, it seemed to stem from Harry Potter. He seemed fine. He was a conqueror of the Dark forces, and yet he just seemed immensely _weary. _Nothing like triumph shone through. In fact, when she thought back to the Triwizard Tournament, nothing he really seemed to do there ever made him truly 'proud'. The third event she could clearly understand, but the second, where he was truly a hero? The first, where he almost clearly outperformed those older?

No. Something was wrong. And she wanted to find out _what. _Maybe it wasn't what she was thinking at all, maybe he really _was _only weary. Luna's exclamation and Harry's pointed absence made it obvious he had left, most likely to get away from the defenders left. Of course, it had taken her quite a while to figure that out, but at least _she _had. No one else seemed to notice quite yet.

Without a single worry about her actions, she clearly stood up and strode out the Great Hall, through the spell-damaged main doors, and out onto the grounds. She sighed as she walked around the lake, her thoughts flicking back to the harrowing performance she had during that task. At least now...it seemed to be at least a bit more gentle, and peaceful. She sat down, before realizing she could still see the damage, bodies, and general mayhem still left. A slight shift backwards, behind a rock, let her hide it away from herself.

She conjured a large pillow, resting against it as she looked out over the lake, her mind slowly emptying as she stared across the water. It wasn't ideal. She'd almost preferred to be still in that relationship with Bill Weasley, at least she'd felt secure and comfortable in it. But it wasn't right. It didn't feel like her place.

No, here she was instead. The sun felt warm, she thought, as her eyes closed. Maybe she could just rest her eyes a bit...

When she opened them next, she noticed it was already evening. With a slight sigh, she vanished her pillow and moved on back to the castle. Unlike before, she could clearly see Harry Potter sitting at one of the tables. He was just barely smiling-and it felt very forced. She frowned, as people continued to seemingly draw from his presence, his strength. They'd abandoned him more than once. Why should they possibly seek to draw more out of him, when it was obvious to her he was being run ragged?

No. It wouldn't do. She saw one of the other defenders leave, yellow trimming and pompous voice on his robes at least let her know he was a Hufflepuff. She had no idea his name, though, but moved immediately to take his place.

"'Arry," Fleur said, gathering his attention.

"Oh-Fleur. I didn't expect you to come by," he responded simply, causing Fleur to nearly grimace again. She could almost _hear _the dread.

"I am not here for what you think," Fleur muttered, her brain churning. She decided on her course just barely after it popped into her head, "I am here to offer you a way out. Come to France. Enjoy it for a little while. They can take care of things here, and you need to get away," Fleur finished, nearly startling herself at the offer. Harry's smile widened, before it vanished.

"I don't think I'll be able to get away. There's too much just-" Harry cut off his words at Fleur's glare.

"'Arry. They will do fine on their own, believe me. You need to get away from...this," Fleur whispered, grimacing. Well, she at least _tried _to hold it in. Harry glanced around.

"Are you sure? And why are you offering me this?" Harry asked, allowing himself to accept it. At least it happened quickly, Fleur felt.

"I'll tell you after we leave for the Delacour Estate. Otherwise, you must be content with the idea that you can return if you find it inappropriate."

"Yeah. That would be good. I was almost thinking I should help with the Death Eater cleanup, though."

"'Arry. What's the English phrase? Ah. You've broken the back of the Death Eater movement. They'll be disorganized, flailing, failing, and lost. The Ministry can handle it. As I said, you can return when you want."

"That's a fair point. I'll take it, Fleur. But wouldn't it be a problem for your parents?"

"No. It's an estate, they barely use half the rooms as it is, unless my father's family comes for the holidays. Then it's packed, and our house elves are almost overwhelmed. But I am glad you accepted," Fleur said, happy that she'd broken through. Harry gave a nod.

"Okay. When would we leave? Can I bring Hermione and Ron, or is this just for me?" Harry asked, looking at the two. Fleur thought for a moment as she looked at the way Ron and Hermione were together.

"They might want to adjust to their relationship first, it seems, and I'd thought you'd want to be mostly alone?"

"Ah. Then...yeah. The only thing left would be time."

"When can you get packed?" Fleur asked, nearly startling him. He frowned a little bit.

"Well, I'd have to ask Hermione for my clothes, but all I'd need is something to put them in and I'd be set," Harry remarked, thinking for a moment, returning with, "But why are you so desperate to do so _now? _Surely a day or two won't make a difference."

"'Arry. It makes a big difference. In a day or two you will be so wound up by all this that you won't be able to back out. I want you to understand that. Your stay at Shell Cottage taught me a bit about you. And if I'm honest with myself, I want you to come because out of all these English you are the closest friend I have," Fleur said, looking evenly at him in the eyes. He looked back, before slightly glancing down.

"Alright, I will. Just-just give me a little bit. Would you have anything in Shell Cottage I can use for my clothes?" He said, looking at Hermione again.

"Yes. You own that House Elf-Kreacher or something or other? I heard a couple mutterings about him."

"Yeah. So you're saying have him return Hermione's bag?"

"Exactly," Fleur finished, watching Harry walk off. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, after he seemed to ask about it, before both looked at her. Hermione's face broke into a soft smile, before she looked back to Harry with a nod. She pulled it out of a pocket and handed it to him, before hugging him tightly. Ron clapped him on the back with a slight grin, before telling him something. Harry frowned, before nodding.

He walked back to her, causing Fleur to breathe a slight sigh of relief. "Well, that's everything I think. Ron said he'd write me when the funeral is-I...I want to be there for it. I can't just act like nothing happened," Harry muttered softly, continuing past her as Fleur moved back to his side.

"I wouldn't expect you to, 'Arry. But even with all this, there is still joy, peace, and love in the world. It's hard to find here, but it is what gives us all the strength to carry on," Fleur said wisely, before smiling slightly at him. Harry looked back at her, before chuckling.

"Did you read Dumbledore's diary or something? Sounds like something he'd say."

"No. Dumbledore was wise, though. There is much to show you-and Gabrielle has been pestering me even more since she heard that I let you into my little cottage! It's amusing, to say the least, if a bit annoying. Why did you ever decide to make her have a crush on you?" Fleur teased, causing Harry to laugh again.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I just did my saving people thing. Or at least, that's Hermione's description of it," Harry shot back, smiling a bit. At least, he did until they found their way to the steps.

Plenty of robes, both Death Eater and Hogwarts and Auror alike were strewn across the steps, path, and grounds of Hogwarts. There were already some working on clearing up the grounds, incinerating Death Eaters and putting the others into lines for burials. Harry shook his head as Fleur gently took his hand.

"'Arry. They didn't die in vain. We're free. Mourn their loss, but know they died for a future untainted by Voldemort. They didn't die for you either-they died because they finally had hope enough to fight for the future. Instead of wasting away, you gave them hope to take that chance, to ensure children wouldn't face it ever again. You hear me?" Fleur asked softly, looking back at him. Harry's eyes were shut tight.

His voice wavered as he spoke, "I...I know. It doesn't make it any easier. I've lost so many-"

"And there is so much more to be gained. Believe me, 'Arry. You'll get through this, and make sure that children will never need fear another Dark Lord. Am I right?" Fleur continued, causing Harry's eyes to open.

"Yes. You-you are. I don't want this to happen to anyone else," Harry said, far more strongly than he felt. Fleur smiled again.

"That is the 'Arry I know. Now come, I want to be in France before evening, and we have a few stops to make," Fleur said back, not letting go of his hand as she led him away. They walked in silence, determinedly avoiding any possible chances to come across any bodies. When they reached the gates, Fleur stopped and turned to him, still holding his hand. "Do you remember where to go?"

Harry gave a crisp nod, before releasing her hand and Apparating. Fleur followed, ending up on her doorway. With one smooth motion she had it opened as he walked up the path, leaving it open as she walked to her room and began packing everything she'd need with magic. She looked back, and slightly smirked.

"You might wish to pack yourself, I don't imagine you'd be terribly interested in carrying a beaded bag around and fishing clothes out of it," Fleur teased, pointing to it as Harry snapped out of it. She waved her wand at a closet in the hallway, which had a few trunks in it. "Most of those are what I used to bring much of the things we have in the house to here. Just watch out for the two that still have items in them-I had no place to put them, and had to pack them up when you arrived," Fleur exlained as various things flew into neat little stacks into her own suitcase.

As Harry lifted the trunk off the shelf, he looked at Fleur's bag. "So why the suitcase?"

Fleur flushed a slight bit, "Well, it was easier. Muggles are quite a bit more resistant to the Allure, so I had a few of them as friends when I was a little girl. One of them knew we traveled, my family, and her parents helped her give me this one Christmas. It's...how do you say, grandfathered-in as my favorite bag. Granted, I don't think it was intended to have an Expansion Charm on the inside," Fleur commented dryly, before shrugging. Harry gave a noncommitted grunt as he began doing something similar.

"I might actually need more clothes...and better ones," Harry muttered as he realized just how quickly his was done. Fleur's suitcase zipped closed just a couple minutes after he'd started and finished. Fleur smirked.

"Oh, I should throw you at Gabrielle and let her know you have to shop, 'Arry," Fleur jokingly threatened. Harry's head snapped up, shaking quickly.

"No-no. No need, thanks, thanks. I'll just...uh...go on my own!" Harry announced as Fleur's smirk seemed to visibly widen, before she winked.

"Okay. My father, then? You'd have little way to tell what is good and what is not without at least one of my family joining," Fleur responded evenly. Harry gulped as his mouth went a little drier. Harry noticed the slight pull in his head to stare at her, impress her. He quickly repulsed it.

"N-no. How about I just go with you then? I'm sure your family's lovely and they're fantastic and that-" Harry stopped speaking as he heard Fleur laugh, and the Allure step off.

"It's fine, 'Arry. I know you meant no offense. And congratulations, you're still resisting that Allure very well. It was unintentional. When I'm more relaxed it tends to release itself without my consent," Fleur admitted as she extended the handle on the suitcase, before pulling it off her bed. Harry shook his head quickly.

"Kreacher," Harry called, and with a loud crack he appeared.

"Yes, Master?" Kreacher asked, bowing respectfully. Harry smiled.

"I would appreciate if you brought this back to Hermione Granger. Until I come back, please...uh...assist Professor McGonagall, and with repair of Hogwarts," Harry ordered, barely coming up with it on the spot. Kreacher took the beaded bag delicately, gave an affirmative, and with another crack left. He looked back at Fleur, who was looking a little embarrassed, and obviously didn't want to show it, "Hey. Fleur? It's nothing to worry about. Nothing like beating back Voldemort's Imperius, thankfully," Harry commented dryly, trying to help her out. Fleur smiled in return.

"Good news there. Let's talk about something else-I'd rather ask about what plans you'd love to start. If you'd not mind, of course. The Muggle-based French Embassy in London does have a magical office, and it's how I typically got home to France," Fleur explained as she easily levitated the suitcase behind her to follow them, before lightly grabbing Harry's arm while holding onto her suitcase. Harry gave a nod as he grabbed his trunk.

Fleur winced as she felt the landing Harry had from the Side-Along. It wasn't the most comfortable of trips, even if you could Apparate. She held her hand out to help him up, which he gratefully took, "'Arry, I do believe you have a problem with Side-Along," Fleur commented softly as she helped him up. Harry grunted.

"Floo, Apparition, Portkey...I'll take Buckbeak next time," Harry muttered darkly, dusting himself off quickly, noticing an official walking towards them. Fleur's eyebrow rose.

"Didn't your little camping trip involve quite a number of Apparitions?" Fleur asked, as Harry chuckled a little.

"Nearly had to half-hug Hermione each time to ensure I didn't fall over. Or if it was somewhere I knew, I Apparated myself. I got teased a few times about it," Harry admitted easily as he looked around, "Huh, this doesn't really look like a magical embassy, are you-" Harry cut himself off as he saw an older man stride towards them, tall and formal-looking.

"I am quite sure you are in the appropriate place, if Ms. Delacour brought you. You are Mister...?"

"Potter, sir."

"Perfect. Might I thank you for handling He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named, if it's not presumptuous?" the man asked nicely, bowing slightly. Harry shook his head. "Then I am most happy to hear it. I assume you wish to return, Ms. Delacour?"

"The Chateau, if possible," Fleur answered a little hesitantly. The man glanced over at Harry, before giving a slight smile.

"I will see what I can do," he answered, turning around and lightly tapping a brick with a very light-colored wand. The fireplace went out momentarily, before relighting, "It was expensive at the time, but the French Ministry deemed it important to allow refugees if the situation required it in Magical Britain. This is an International Floo, connected to France. We saw maybe a few dozen total flee to France, mostly Muggleborn. The German side reported much the same.

"The reason it was more expensive was also because it was deemed important to have many refuges. Ms. Delacour, your parents were one such, though the official destination of the Floo was the Ministry," the man finished, before levitating an urn down from the mantel above it. He gently set it down on the large, walnut desk he had as Harry read the nameplate.

"Monsieur Pierre, Special Ambassador?" Harry muttered softly. Pierre gave a swift nod, before holding the urn out for both Fleur and Harry.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, I believe the phrase is 'time to get this show on the road', yes? Vernacular was never my strong suit," he admitted as Fleur grabbed some. Harry chuckled as he did so as well.

"Yep, that's right. Thanks for this," Harry said, Pierre simply nodding and giving a slight bow as he backed away. Fleur Floo'd away with a clear, "Chateau Delacour!" Harry followed, before being stopped momentarily by Pierre grabbing his arm. Harry turned to him, surprised.

"Take your time and enjoy France. There is much to see and do there. We will still be here. Your job is finished-let those in power sort the rest out. They should not ask you for more than you can give, and I believe you've reached the point of stopping," Pierre advised softly, letting him go. Harry gave a single nod in return, before following Fleur and using the Floo.

The first impression Harry had was that he was glad there was some plush form of carpet that he pushed off against, the second impression was that it was _soft _under his hands. Looking up revealed a slightly-smirking Fleur.

"My, you truly do have many problems with the Floo. As it stands, welcome to the Chateau, my friend," Fleur said, before turning slightly to wave his focus to the house itself. His first words, he felt, encapsulated it quite fittingly.

"Damn that's ornate."

* * *

><p>Alright! Author's notes time and explaining time!<p>

I got this idea because while I love Harry/Fleur, there's...not very many stories about them. There's less about Harry/Bellatrix, but those are dark stories. I wanted happy. Balance it out a little. There's plenty of GoF stories with romance, and many with bonds. While I like both...there's problems.

For one: I have problems writing a school atmosphere. It's sucking away my ability to write my other story. For two: I have problems writing true 'teenagers'. Yes, Harry's 17, but he seems far more like an adult than that, so it doesn't feel as much of a stretch. For three: The bond removes some aspects I like, such as work in a relationship and having to trust someone to not be lying to you.

Yes, this is a fluff. That means there are no dark themes. That _does _mean that things that occur in regular relationships can happen here, and likely will. Lies, misunderstandings. I don't like bonds because they remove that aspect. I don't like bonds because I also like the buildup to it. I know it's magic, but...there's a certain aspect to that that I kinda don't like. I also have to admit a dislike for the 'bond' excuse to cause a harem...though I will admit that I do find stories I like with it, it is a bit frustrating to see how prevalent it all is.

Onto the other portions, sorry about the rant. I'd think Veela would have a bit of a natural empathy-nothing too great. Fleur will likely tease Harry about several things, and continue on well into their relationship with it. I'm aiming for their relationship to start around 40-60K words.

Why did Fleur invite Harry? Well, if she and Bill didn't work, but at least were ambivalent...they would probably not be that great a pair of friends. So, that means that Fleur's best friend would likely end up being Harry, especially after the time at Shell Cottage. Here, Jean and Apolline both gave it to Fleur after she moved there. Everything else is similar to canon, besides some minor differences (more friendly past between Fleur and Harry, Fleur advising Harry about the goblins, but nothing major).

I will try to keep every character as human as possible. Human means flawed, but not insane (typicall). Might be some slight bashing of some characters, or logic behind relationships, but generally speaking it will be similar. Oh, and Fred survived...

Just wouldn't be fluff without the full pair! At least it's not the bastardized version I have planned in Dark Witch...well, that's probably way, way, way, way, way later from where I am now though...

Additional: Edited this because I was tired when I posted it. Sorry. This is a more revised copy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bonded Parents

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter rights, don't profit. Besides fuzzy, fluff feelings. Those are nice. I think I rolled just a little too low on my cuteness overdose roll.

Italics is French, unless they're thoughts. Thoughts are always in the native language of the thinker. Unless they're _really _fluent in any other language. Always found it interesting, the idea of being able to think in two languages simultaneously...anyways, story!

Chapter 2: The Bonded Parents

Harry slowly stood up, looking around. In comparison to plenty of other places he'd seen, such as Malfoy Manor, he'd never really seen something that spoke of artwork in a house. An old-style painting taking up a wall, near-regal chairs and place sets on a nearby table, fine china, he felt like he was _very _much outside the norm here. Especially compared to Hogwarts, it felt brightly lit just from the setting sun, having numerous large windows that gave brilliant views of the landscape beyond.

It wasn't surprising to then see a fairly well-dressed man walk up, if a bit plump, but sharing at least some similarities to Fleur, "Ah, I was wondering when I'd see you next my daughter. Just as beautiful as I last saw you," he complimented easily with a large, welcoming smile. Fleur looked back at Harry, and waved him forward.

"Come, meet my father, Jean Delacour. Papa, this is 'Arry. 'Arry, meet my father," Fleur introduced happily, Jean moving forward and easily capturing Harry's hand in a handshake, smiling at him. Harry gave a hesitant smile, before wincing.

"Ah, you've still got scrapes and bruises, no? Why has no one attended to them?" Jean asked, frowning at him. Fleur did much the same.

"I did not know either, papa."

Harry sighed slightly, looking down a little bit out of embarrassment, before answering, "It felt wrong. I couldn't just take medical attention from the wounded who needed it more than I did-and I could scarcely move without someone coming up to me and swarming me. It was...a bit overwhelming," Harry finished. He looked back up to see Jean nod.

"I see. Yes, I will agree with you Fleur, unselfish to the degree of near self-harm...or maybe I should say that is what I pulled from your letters. She was surprised by just how many problems you tried to shoulder for yourself, worrying that you would stress yourself too much. You've probably heard much the same before?" Jean asked delicately. Harry shrugged. Jean frowned again before beginning to move away from the room with a declared, "I will find my wife, she is much better with diagnostic spells than I, though my healing spells are better."

It left the two occupants in a little bit of a stiff awkwardness before Harry attempted to break it. "So-nice dad. Lovely house," Harry rattled off, unsure of whether she'd start the conversation. She looked outside at the sun as she moved to one of the seats, sitting down delicately with a wistful smile.

"Yes. I must admit, I had an easy and comfortable home life. Beauxbatons was difficult, but that was to be rather expected, being part Veela," she responded, before turning back to him and gesturing once more, "I should apologize. I feel I rather railroaded you to here, which may be a part of the awkward feeling."

"No! That's not it at all. I'd probably not have come if you'd not offered, and then tried to convince me. One of the things I thought about was going up to Gryffindor Tower and having Kreacher make me a sandwich when it was all over! I've never had a real vacation before," Harry half-blurted, half confessed. Fleur's smile seemed to take on a happier quality.

"Good. Then you will have nothing but the best. My parents will ensure it. Not as some savior, but because you're my friend," Fleur quickly clarified, before Harry could grimace at the thought it was hero worship. That was, before Fleur's smile changed to a smirk and she continued, "And the best is typically French, is it not?" she asked, as another dry chuckle came from Harry.

"Heh. I think you're biased, Fleur."

"Moi? Biased? Never!" Fleur declared, faking hurt for a moment before both began laughing. Harry was about to comment something else when he more felt someone coming into the room than anything else, and Fleur's face light up in recognition and greeted, "Maman! I've missed you," Fleur called out, as Apolline strode smoothly nearby Harry. _Oh, so that's where Fleur picked up the gliding_ is what Harry's mind provided, before he slipped back to reality.

"I've missed you too, mon cher. And I take it you are 'Arry? I am glad to finally meet you. Imagine my surprise when Fleur shifted from talking about you a little to much!" Apolline said, causing Fleur to roll her eyes.

"Maman, I'm not some teenager talking about a crush," Fleur retorted, causing her mother to smile and shift her attention back to Harry.

"I must offer an apology, I've yet to introduce myself. I am Apolline Delacour. Gabrielle is at Beauxbatons," Apolline commented smoothly. Harry gave a nod, before deciding to add a bit of a tease of his own.

"I'm Harry Potter. And apparently Fleur decided I needed a vacation."

"You didn't mind when I told you, 'Arry."

"Ah, Fleur! You took 'Arry back home on a vacation? You do realize this is the first boy you've actually brought home, no?"

"Mother!"

"But why should we not be happy about this?"

"Mother!"

"Oh very well, I'll stop my teasing. Fleur's had a bit of trouble finding someone appealing who can defeat the Allure, and indeed one of the first qualities is indeed being able to think while under it," Apolline explained. Fleur's blush, there since the very first start of her mother's teasing, deepened just a little more. Harry grinned as Jean joined them.

"Does this mean we should celebrate or something? I knew we should've waited a day Fleur, your parents could've gotten a whole party together," Harry added, causing Fleur to mock-glare at him.

"Oh, don't you start 'Arry. I learned more than a few prank spells from Fred and George," Fleur threatened, poking him in the shoulder. He laughed, smirking slightly before turning back to Apolline.

"Mrs. Delacour, please please _please _be around more. It's not often I get to tease Fleur back," Harry nearly begged, relishing in the moment as Fleur continued her act with a disdainful sniff and crossing her arms with a huff. It held for a moment before Harry broke down in laughter, Fleur following after a moment. Apolline simply smiled again, waiting for them to compose themselves.

"'Arry, I'll be using diagnostic spells. It won't be anything truly invasive, but I'd like you to remain still. It's been a while since I've used them," Apolline took care to note, drawing her wand. She waited for a form of assent from Harry before beginning to whisper spells, sighing as she felt more and more. She had a rather grave look when she turned to Jean, looking unhappy.

Jean sighed from the obvious rationalization that it was _bad. _She merely confirmed it, "Traces of the Cruciatius, _another _Killing Curse, burns, bruising, cuts, exposure to Dementors-merde, is there something you've _not _seen over there?" she asked crossly, frowning. Fleur turned to Harry as she started to hear as well, surprised beyond all else herself as Harry gave a hesitant laugh.

"Uh-a vampire? Weren't any at the battle," Harry joked, a bit less hesitantly, before adding, "But I feel...well, I don't feel _well _per se. If I'm to be honest, I feel simply like I'm holding on well enough for anything else," he finished, his voice evening. Fleur flicked his ear.

"No, you are not if that's what Maman came up with! And you were letting all those people go ahead of you, when some of them merely had cuts and bruises? You are far too hard-headed for your own good!" Fleur called out in annoyance, which caused Harry to sigh. Apolline glared for a moment at her daughter's outburst, as Jean picked up the thread of discussion.

"Well, as much as I'm sure Apolline and Fleur would love to cart you to an infirmary...I cannot bring myself to put you under that spotlight. We'll simply have you recover here, if that's fine by you. That means we take things slow, Fleur, and not cart him around various celebrations," Jean admonished, causing Fleur to blush lightly for a moment.

"Papa, that was years ago!"

"Yes. And I know how you are when you get excited. If you choose to stay here, 'Arry, then we can ensure that you will be up and about while recovering. So long as you do not overexert yourself and we truly do not need to take you to a hospital, of course," Jean warned, causing Harry to nod before sighing a breath of relief.

"I would be quite happy with that...er, Monsieur Delacour," Harry hastily added, smiling. Jean gave an amused snort.

"A friend of my daughter's need not call me 'Monsieur Delacour'. I am not old enough for it yet. It's Jean, much like what you'll likely hear from Apolline," Jean responded, a slight smile sliding onto his face as Apolline nodded in return. Harry's smile went a little crooked for a moment before it changed to a frown. He nearly sighed before nodding. That changed to a frown.

"Mr.-uh, Jean? Would you mind if I borrow an owl some point? I need to write somebody," Harry muttered out softly. Jean gave a nod as Fleur's eyebrow rose, before she gasped.

"Oh! Teddy. You want to make sure Andromeda can care for him?" Fleur asked, with a slight frown of her own. Harry gave a nod.

"After...well, I didn't think about him. But there for a little while I didn't think I'd be able to make it to be his godfather. But now...I don't have an idea of what to do," Harry admitted freely, looking back up to see Fleur snort in derision.

"Oh please, 'Arry. It's simple now. You will be a major part of his life," Fleur answered without hesitation. Harry's frown smoothed, before he nodded.

"Yeah. Does that mean I should start taking care of him or...?" Harry asked to the three in general, which seemed to be mixed overall. Apolline was the first to verbalize an answer.

"In truth? It depends on what the will states, and the grandparents," Apolline answered, which caused Harry to sigh softly.

"Grandmother. Teddy is named after his grandfather, who died before my godson was born," Harry noted even softer before straightening back up. He'd not even noticed he'd slouched. Jean shook his head softly.

"You can use our owl, if you would like I can lead you to your study," Jean said smoothly, just as he rose from his own chair. Harry gave a weary nod, following as the two women stayed behind.

Apolline looked appraisingly at her daughter for a moment, causing Fleur to give her a perplexed look. It continued for a moment before she questioned, "Yes, Maman? Is something wrong?"

Apolline's mouth scrunched just a tiny bit before she could answer, "No. I'm glad he couldn't be enraptured by the Allure. Some men have trouble with it-not much, but at least some. I am glad you finally brought at least one man home-"

"Maman!"

"But I wish he were more than a friend. You mentioned Bill was resistant quite some time ago, and yet that fell apart why...?" she finished, not even caring about the interruption. Fleur groaned softly as she sat back herself.

"He's a good man, but it didn't feel right. I know he would've been a good match, and is attractive...but age was one problem. He treated me well typically, yet he felt some of our arguments were due to my being 'immature'. We had more than a few fights over petty things, some of them getting a little more than heated. I am not some mantelpiece to be kept at home, I have ambitions of my own. I would not mind playing housewife-for a short time, but that's all. I did not go to a magical school, become one of the top students and a Triwizard Champion all for naught but household and cooking spells!" Fleur exclaimed, a fire seemingly dancing in her eyes. Apolline's mouth opened for a moment, before she laughed.

"Ah, that's my Fleur. As stubborn as ever," Apolline commented, ignoring Fleur's glare for a moment before smiling. She looked directly at her as she retorted, "You cannot say you did not expect it. It's a natural thing for a Pureblood family. _Especially _English Purebloods. You do have others who don't, but they're few and far between," Apolline explained, as Fleur gave a rather sad huff.

"The irony is that Ron seems to readily accept how far Hermione will achieve past him, I talked to him once and he finally resisted the Allure well enough to answer and not be overwhelmed by it. I was wondering how he'd managed, before I learned about it," Fleur muttered, before shaking her head slightly. Apolline gave her a questioning look as Fleur changed to a smile.

"Yes, Fleur?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take a bath, that's all Maman. I'm quite content to just finish that awkward conversation, anyways," Fleur said easily and happily. Apolline's eyebrow rose as Fleur smiled and said, "Maman, it really is that. And I want to take a bath-a long one. When could dinner be served?"

"Before you arrived, it was 6:30. We can easily push it back an hour, if you'd like," Apolline offered as she stood up, Fleur mirroring for a moment before walking away.

"Thank you Maman, would you mind telling Harry?" Fleur asked as she turned back to her mother at the door. Apolline gave a small nod. Fleur flashed another smile before leaving, Apolline shook her head.

"Every time she gets something in her head, she makes it so obvious what it's about," Apolline muttered to herself, left to her own thoughts. _It's obvious, at least to me, that she just made a comparison. Not in favor of Bill, but someone else. _Her mind churned for a moment as she walked to Jean's study, giving a slight smile as Harry let the owl go and watched it fly off, a little saddened by its leaving. She explained it quickly, easily, about dinner before Jean offered to show Harry to a bathroom. It wasn't until Harry left the room an odd thought hit her.

_It couldn't be-but my Fleur has made odd choices before. And it's not like he doesn't seem like he'd need it._

_ The question is-does she realize? And does he harbor some feelings for her?_

* * *

><p>Harry, amazingly by this point, was almost getting a bit used to the Chateau. He'd barely been in it two hours, but even with his earlier 'eloquent' description he had to admit it still felt like a <em>home. <em>Not an education institution with secrets at every turn like Hogwarts, or the complexity (and inanity) at the Ministry, but a place decorated and lived in by caring _people. _It reminded him in some ways of the Dursleys, yet alien until he realized it was _warmth. _

If for nothing else, he had to still further admit that the 'informal dining area' was still fancier than that of the Dursleys either. And yet, just like the rest of the house, it still retained warmth. It probably helped that Jean was with him, making small-talk and smiling. His accent was a little worse than his wife's, but he still was fairly easy to understand. He also both seemed to avoid explaining about every individual piece in his house on the little tour he'd received, but whatever Harry seemed interested in. He seemed far more focused as well after having Harry's permission to use a few healing charms to handle some of the injuries.

In this case, an oddly-shaped rectangular bowl (and a long one at that!) centered on the mantel of the small fireplace probably first intended to keep the place warm. Jean's smile seemed dazzling as he noticed the interest and began explaining, "That is actually from Apolline's family. From here, it's hard to distinguish, but it's a centuries-old piece. I couldn't believe they'd gift it, but it's an old Veela creation. They make it entirely by hand and magic, and then use it to spell familial history in picture form.

"While even about a relatively minor family of the Veela, one as old and in as good a condition as it is _without _a permanent charm besides the original enchantment is incredibly _rare. _I have heard of three others such as this, two of them royalty. Of course, while minor, Apolline's family was rich and could easily afford to keep it safe," Jean noted, before giving a small laugh and glancing at Harry. Harry's head tilted.

"I think I see, Jean. But that's why it's so expensive then? Or is it something else?" Harry asked, as he tried to make out figures and the like. It was impossible at the distance, and the style was slightly rough to tell.

"The reason so few exist is because it also _adds _to itself as time moves forward. When they made it, they wanted it to be a living history, that adapted to the future. The magic cast on it is automatic. They succeeded-but didn't realize it would make the clay more brittle and thin. At first, it was strong. Now? It's as delicate as fine china, if not more. I have repelling charms against movement regularly refreshed around it so it holds still and steady. I should probably provide another charge soon, actually," Jean muttered.

Both turned when they heard the door to their left open, Jean giving a wide smile at the now entirely clean and near injury-free Fleur, who smiled in return as she moved to a chair opposite Harry. Harry gave a more firm, and happy, greeting. It was _amazing _what a shower and shave could do for the soul after a battle. It was definitely reflected on Fleur's surprise, before she smiled even wider.

"Someone seems to be feeling quite good, eh 'Arry?" Fleur asked, eyes glinting slightly in exchange for the smile. Harry chuckled.

"Feels nice to be clean. And to realize I might not have things on my plate for a while," Harry admitted easily, looking around before adding, "Probably helps that this feels like a home still mostly."

"Of course, 'Arry. I wouldn't offer if it was as cold and stiff as I saw some English homes. Luckily, my father and mother are very much doting parents," Fleur responded smoothly, giving a slight nod to her father, who laughed.

"Oh, is that what you call spoiled?" Jean teased, causing Fleur to shake her head quickly.

"No! Spoiled? My sister and I? Never!" Fleur shot back. Amusement was obvious in her voice, before she looked back to Harry and continued, "And I felt that a warm, happy family would be good."

"I'm thinking I'll do well, thanks Fleur," Harry voiced, smiling a bit as Apolline came into the room not so much later. Apolline sat down just as easily as her daughter, making it look effortless as Apolline called for a house elf. Instead of Apparating, it walked a large platter in that was positively filled with food.

The house elf noted it needed to get more (so Fleur told Harry, as the house elf spoke French) because of the guests, and quickly popped away as Apolline gave a few small chuckles before explaining, "Ah, our house elves got a little excited. They don't often get to cook for informal guests, and while they don't mind being the gourmands they are, they love foods that can be experimented with a little," Apolline explained, as she pointed to the plate simply.

"So...that's chicken? But it looks a little lo-" Harry cut himself off as he saw the slight chuckles. Fleur answered for him.

"Duck. The sauce next to it has various spices in it, and the juices from cooking it. Judging from the smell, anyways. That next to it? That's-" Fleur continued as Harry's eyes widened and focus dropped looking at the next platter. Needless to say, when Harry sat back after a rather quiet meal, he was well-sated. And he ate far more than he expected, he'd not really eaten much for the past day and a half almost.

As the dinner ended, a little bit of small-talk between Fleur and her parents kept going with occasional small questions asked to Harry. While he was rather happy to be included, he still had quite a bit running through his head. As it was, Harry was still surprised when Jean smoothly shifted from conversing to Fleur to looking at Harry.

"So, 'Arry. I've been wanting to ask, but I wished to let you have dinner first," Jean's voice trailed off as Harry internally groaned, wishing beyond belief that he won't here what he might. Instead, he nearly jumped as he heard, "What is it you would like to do on your vacation? I am afraid I have my work, as does Apolline, but I would like to know what I can suggest," Jean asked, his smile creeping up a little at the badly-covered surprise.

"Er...well, I need new clothes. But I've not got a clue, I'm sorry," Harry admitted lamely, which caused Jean to simply chuckle. He inclined his head towards Fleur while doing so.

"Very well. If you're curious, you can always ask Fleur to join you. I'm sure she'll enjoy it quite a bit. The French Gringotts will recognize you still mon cher, so if you need money it's open," Jean offered easily. Harry frowned at the thought.

"I'm not poor Jean, I should be able to handle my own."

Jean waved it off with a laugh and a smile, "Ah, 'Arry. It is nothing. I am quite sure of that, the Potters were never poor. In fact, I would think you still have quite a bit of money. Consider it your 'Welcome to France'. You'll find my family is a bit zealous about it all. I do know that eventually Fleur would prefer to be independent, but I should like to handle it for awhile longer," Jean answered. Harry sighed, before simply accepting it slightly. Fleur smiled.

"If you're that worried about it, 'Arry, then maybe I will let you pay for a dinner. Assuming it is not too much?" Fleur asked mischievously, smiling for a moment as Apolline glared at her daughter for a moment. Fleur gave another laugh, before dropping it with, "Ah, I would not do that to 'Arry, Maman. I have no reason to, he's a gentleman. Though I might not mind a friendly dinner at a small cafe still," Fleur said, Harry nodding once in response.

"Very well. Just keep in mind I need to go to lunch for that one restaurant you love again in a couple days," Apolline commented off-handedly, a slight smirk pushing its way onto her face. Fleur's eyes widened, before she smiled wide.

"Really Maman? Ah! I'm definitely not going to miss that. I just wish I could remember the name of the restaurant, it bugs me at times to forget it. But 'Arry? They have some of the best foods! If anyone else comes, I'd like to say we could help pay?" Fleur asked nervously, before Jean chuckled.

"Yes, Fleur. We can," Jean said happily in response, smirking a little before giving a glance to Apolline. Apolline merely seemed to chuckle to herself before giving a satisfied nod. Unlike Jean and Apolline, Harry shook his head, though he continued to wear a smile.

"Man Fleur, and I thought you were supposed to be more mature than I am," Harry teased at Fleur's easygoing nature with her parents, causing her to smile.

"They are my parents, 'Arry. And there are many things worth getting myself worked up about, especially if they're French. You British can keep some of your overcooked meats though," Fleur responded, seeming to grimace slightly as Harry gave a small laugh.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll learn then. But I probably will still prefer British since I grew up in it."

"You wound me, 'Arry! You're saying you'd never prefer French foods?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before? And again, simplicity. I...didn't have much time to experiment when I was younger. Hogwarts had a lot more variety than I was even used to."

"Ah. Fine then, I guess. Maybe French food will simply be too amazing for you palate I suppose..." Fleur's voice trailed off, before both began laughing. Almost immediately, Harry yawned. Fleur's eyebrow rose, before her smile returned full-force.

"How about you go to sleep, 'Arry? Just keep in mind we'll be starting right after both of us eat, if you'd not mind," Fleur offered, smiling softly. Harry nodded happily.

"Of course," Harry said smoothly. He ignored the Allure tickling in the back of his head, as Fleur smiled just the slightest bit wider.

"Fantastic. Here, I'll show you to your room, if you do not mind Papa? Mama?" Fleur asked, her parents smiling in response. They simply shared a nod, giving a good night to both before receiving one in kind. As Fleur busied herself off to help Harry, Jean gave another set of chuckles.

"_Yes, yes. I will agree with you my dear. She seems to unusually care for him as a friend_," Jean voiced easily, Apolline smiling a little mysteriously.

_"I told you Jean. But what seems odd is that it's not the beginnings of a real bond."_

_ "Mmm. You were the one before that thought a non-bonded couple required more trust and patience."_

_ "Maybe. But it wouldn't change how I felt about ours. But I am hopeful Fleur's found someone she can love, Harry seems to need someone strong next to him," _Apolline commented idly, before looking amused at Jean.

_"Strong, yes. Overbearing? No. Sensitive to him? Yes. If Fleur was involved with him at the battle, she would've ensured he'd received care because she likely knew he _was _injured, but wouldn't say anything. I half think she came here as quickly as she did so as to get a jump on him with it."_

_ "Ah, and there's my insightful husband. I agree. She cares for him a lot."_

_ "Yes, she does. As it stands my dear, let's let it lie for now. Our daughter's smart, she'll figure herself out," _Jean responded, before getting up after a glance with his wife. He smiled as they linked arms, her leaning slightly on him even if he was shorter to get a little more contact.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Well, I did partially rethink my bonds thing...but in a different way. Jean and Apolline have one, albeit a little more on the minor side. Harry and Fleur, as I've said before, will work for their relationship more.

Technically speaking, there's two paths this story can take, depending on the outcome I'd want. A canon one would have a divergent point probably in the next chapter. Fluff still has some drama, and drama's nothing like a promise perceived to be broken. For those curious on what I mean, I'm referring to Harry's promise to Ginny near the beginning of book 7 about dating and Veela. Well, maybe not exactly 'promise', but it can be regarded as rather poignant how he seemed to want to stay with Ginny.

In this non-canon route, Ginny shows up to be a point of duality and not returning paramour, even though I hope to portray her humanly. She's a bit brash, and I thought she could be considered a little overbearing and headstrong. Yes, couples can be fine with those tendencies. However, a relationship has to have a balancing force. My girlfriend dislikes conflict, and sometimes is shy to voice her opinion or thoughts or concerns. I have to gently prod her to open up about them, even a year and a half in of doing so anyways. Harry would be a little worse at times, I'd think.

As some have noted, this does NOT mean Harry is getting with Ginny in this story. This is Harry/Fleur. Non-canon.

Fleur seems headstrong in the books as well about what she believes, but she would likely also be a very encouraging person as well I'd think. Maybe I've slightly romanticized her character, but oh well. Comes with fluff, I'd say.

Sorry for the late upload as well, been a bit busy a couple weeks. I'm a naturally slower writer as well, for which I apologize. Finished this really early in the morning, so if some of it's a little shaky I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll see what I can do to edit and replace it.

For those who reviewed, thank you so very much. I was glad to receive every single one. On most of my other stories I barely received one or two a chapter, but here I got so many I was surprised. I thank you. For those who commented on it, I partially did this to write one of my favorite non-canon couples, and to put a different spin on it. For those who sent constructive criticism, I'll respond to it here in a day or so in a PM.


End file.
